


Darling, my love is free

by sugarland



Series: MewGulf Oneshots [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarland/pseuds/sugarland
Summary: Gulf and Mew inadvertently end up on a blind date together. And after sparks fly, and keep flying, they both start to realize that their love might...not be as unrequited as they thought.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698562
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222





	Darling, my love is free

Mild settled back in his chair and eyed the stage as the host, Isabelle, slowly walked off of it. The smirk on her face was impressive, and considering she had brought more than five thousand dollars into their local LGBT youth center, Mild couldn't blame her. But, if he had his way, he was about to make things absolutely crazy around here. 

He watched Gulf Kanawut step out on stage, a suit on him that he was almost positive Mew had picked out, considering how well it fit him and suited his coloring . 

"This is Gulf Kanawut, Isabelle's dearest friend. We'll start the bidding on a date with him at The Porch, at five hundred dollars." 

Mild lifted his paddle and caught the eye of Isabelle who raised her eyebrow. 

"I'm not bidding for myself," Mild said. "It's for my friend, he wasn't able to make it tonight." 

Isabelle nodded. "Five hundred, do I hear six?" 

"One thousand!" 

Mild's eyes slid over to the woman across the room and he raised his eyebrows.

Interesting that a woman was choosing to bid on Gulf, since it's public knowledge that he's gay. He looked back at Gulf on stage who now looked very, very uncomfortable.

Well, he couldn't have that. He wasn't about to let anyone ruin his plans, and Mew had given him a budget to be very generous, after all. 

"Two thousand," he called out, lifting his paddle again. 

Isabelle's eyes sharpened and nodded. "Two thousand," she confirmed. "Do I hear twenty-five hundred?" 

"Five thousand," the woman growled. 

Mild watched Gulf Kanawut go pale and all the color drain from his face. He smiled faintly and met the challenging eyes of the woman, who was glaring at him. Well, if that's how it was. 

"Five thousand, going once-" 

"Ten thousand," Mild cut in, listening to the gasps around the room as he turned to meet the woman's eyes. She was turning red in anger and he raised his eyebrow. 

The woman scowled. "Fifteen-" 

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Mild said, his voice cutting across the silent room. "Fifty thousand dollars, for a date with Gulf Kanawut." 

The silence that swept across the room was oppressive and Mild watched as the woman stand up and glare at him before stomping out of the room. He swung back to Isabelle and Gulf, who were both staring at him in shock and he smiled, pleased. "It's for a good cause," he said, shrugging.

Isabelle recovered, clearing her throat.

"Right. Fifty thousand going once...." she paused, looking around the thunderstruck room. "Twice...." She was reasonably sure that no one had even blinked. "Sold!" She added, banging the gavel on the stand. "Fifty thousand dollars for a date with Gulf Kanawut." She turned to look at him and grinned. "You'd better dress up nice, Gulf." 

Gulf huffed and pushed his fingers through his hair, meeting the eyes of the man who merely nodded to him and stood up, making his way to the desk where he could pay for what had been purchased. He stepped off the stage and stared at Isabelle who was staring right back at him. "Did that actually just happen?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

"Yes," Isabelle confirmed, looking out at the desk where the man was paying. "Yes, it did, Gulf. Someone just paid fifty thousand dollars for a date with you. Damn, but you'd better put out!" 

"Izzy!" Gulf snapped. "Fuck, but why the hell would he bid that on me? I'm not even a good date!" 

"Damn right you aren't. I would definitely put out for fifty," Isabelle said.

Gulf glared at her and sighed, shaking his head. He pulled his phone out and watched as the man was given his date card with his information on it. Maybe, at the least, his friend would be cute and he could find out why the hell they'd spent so much money on someone like him. He bit down on his lip. Fifty thousand dollars was going to keep the youth shelter running at optimum levels for months, now and they'd be able to do the computer lab upgrade that they wanted to and...

* * *

Mild stepped into Mew's office and smiled at him when he turned tired eyes to him. "How are you?" 

"I hate everything and everyone," Mew said with a groan. "Why did I decide that owning my own business was a good idea?" 

"Because you like to work your own hours, and then once you started, you didn't want to stop, mister tycoon," Mild said, settling on the side of his desk. "We missed you at the event tonight." 

Mew sagged and sighed. "I know, I know, and I know Gulf wanted me to be there but did you manage to bid on something?" 

"I did," Mild said, a smile growing on his face. "The most valuable thing there, just like you asked." He slid a card towards Mew and smiled. 

"A date?" Mew asked, blinking. His heart turned over and he sighed. A date. Maybe that would be good and he could start moving past Gulf. It would be for the best. "You bid-" 

"Oh yes," Mild said, grinning at him. "Now, make sure you dress up nice tonight because I think you're going to like who you're going out with." 

Mew sighed and offered him a small smile. "All right. Thank you. I'd better go get ready if I'm going to make my eight pm reservation." 

Mild watched Mew stand and stretch before heading out of his office. He looked up at the ceiling. "Please, for the love of everything, let the two of them figure this out."

"You coming, Mild?" 

"No, I'm going to leave you to suffer getting ready all on your own, with Gulf to fret over you," Mild said, huffing. "Besides, I have it on good authority, that Gulf is probably going to need your help again tonight." 

"Right," Mew said, deflating at the idea that Gulf would be going out, again, tonight. He bit down on his lip and shook himself. He'd missed his chance with Gulf Kanawut, a long time ago. Having the man as his best friend was more than he ever expected in his life and he needed to be grateful for it. 

* * *

Gulf stared at his closet in despair and was glad when his phone rang and Mew's number came up. 

"Mew!" he breathed, relieved. "You have to tell me what the hell to wear!" 

"One of these days, Gulf," Mew teased. "You are going to have to learn to dress yourself." 

Gulf huffed and rolled his eyes. "Why would I when I know how much you like playing dress-up with me?" 

Mew grinned, even as he stepped into his own closet, humming as he considered his options. He did need to look his best for his own date tonight, after all. He might be in love with someone else, but that didn't mean he couldn't put in the effort. "That's fair. So you have a date tonight?" 

"Yeah," Gulf said, biting down on his lip. "You will never believe what happened. Someone bid fifty thousand dollars on a date with me." 

Mew laughed again and stared at the navy blue top, considering it before moving past it with a huff. "Well, I am glad to hear that someone thinks you are worth such a considerable sum. I imagine that neither Isabelle nor the other guy pulled in that much." 

"But what if they have... expectations," Gulf breathed, sighing and pushing his fingers through his hair. "I don't..." 

"I am sure," Mew said, stopping in front of a pair of pinstripe pants and waistcoat with a pleased hum, immediately grabbing the hanger. "That the person who purchased that date knows it was for charity and they have no actual expectations of you, Gulf." 

"But..." Gulf bit down on his lip. "Mew, but..." 

"Don't worry," Mew said, smiling. "Besides, if anything bad happens, may I remind you that you regularly take kickboxing classes, you are taller than I am, and could likely benchpress more than me if you wanted to."

Gulf laughed, the gentle tease making him relax. "Okay, yes, that's fair. I know I'm not in any danger, Mew, but I don't..." 

"It'll be fine," Mew promised. "Don't worry too much. Focus on having a good time with dinner, if nothing else." 

Gulf bit down on his lip, trying not to say the words that wanted to burst out of him, that he wanted Mew to be on this date with him, not some nameless stranger he didn’t know. “What, what should I wear?” 

Mew gave another considering hum. “You know those black jeans you don’t like wearing?” 

Gulf’s eyes shifted over to them with a scowl. “Yes?” 

“Wear those, that dark blue button-up with the pattern I bought you for your birthday, and the jacket I told you to wear this afternoon,” Mew said with a hum. “And your nice shoes.” 

Gulf breathed out slowly and nodded, grabbing the clothes. “I’ll look okay?” 

“Gulf, you will look like a model, like you always do. Don’t worry so much,” Mew teased. “Now I have to finish getting ready for something, myself. Will you call me afterward and tell me all about your date?” 

“It won’t be too late?” Gulf asked, his eyes darting over to the clock. 

Mew smiled and paused to lean against the door of his closet, his heart clenching painfully. “Gulf. You’re my best friend. I would want to hear from you no matter how late it is.” 

“Okay,” Gulf said, his voice soft. “Sounds good, Mew. Have fun on whatever you’re getting up to tonight.” 

“You too, Gulf. I’ll talk to you later,” Mew promised. The click in his ear a moment later told him it was safe to let out a long sigh. Damn whoever had managed to score a date with Gulf Kanawut tonight. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to listen to Gulf gush about whoever this date was going to end up being with. He stared at the pinstripe and shoved it aside, grabbing a pair of black slacks, a black shirt, and one of his favorite jackets. 

He slipped the jacket on, breathing out slow. He had to attempt to be a good date this evening. Mew pulled out the date card and flipped it open once he was finished. The Porch. Good food, at least. He tucked it back into his pocket and headed out. 

* * *

When Mew stepped into the restaurant and gave his name, he relaxed and put on the best smile that he could. Except, following behind the server, he caught sight of who was sitting at the table, alone, clearly waiting for a second person. 

Gulf. 

Mew’s breath caught and he fumbled with the date card, ripping it open and staring at the name that he hadn’t seen the first time. Gulf Kanawut. Right there. He was Gulf’s date. He was the date that had paid a ridiculous amount of money. 

Mew bit down a groan and raised his eyes to the sight of his best friend. Fuck. Mild knew him too damn well. Especially after he'd told him to bid on the most valuable thing they'd offered, and to overbid at that. Which, of course, also meant that he was going to have to admit that to Gulf. 

When the waitress looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Mew straightened his shoulders and stepped forward, sliding into the seat across from Gulf, giving him a grin. "Hello, Gulf." 

"Mew?" Gulf blinked, staring at his best friend. He ordered himself not to notice the way Mew's eyes shine in the dark lights of the restaurant, and that the jacket hugged his shoulder so perfectly all he could think about was ripping it off. "What, did you have a date at this restaurant too?"

Mew flushed and cleared his throat before pulling the date card out of his pocket. "Well, I had my good friend Mild attend the event in my place, and it seems he purchased me a date with you." 

Mee blinked, and then blinked again. "You paid fifty thousand-" he cut himself off when the waiter returned with glasses of water for them both and turned to narrow his eyes at Mew. "Mew, you didn't have to do that." 

"I wanted to," Mew said with a shrug. "Besides, this'll help the center, and I know you've been wanting to redo the computer room for a long time." 

Gulf softened and nodded, looking down at the table, dropping his hands to tangle in the jeans he was wearing, clearing his throat. "Thank you for that." 

Mew gave Gulf a light kick to one of his shins, forcing his best friend to look up at him. "Hey. None of that. I was more than happy to help, as you are well aware." 

"I know," Gulf said, biting down on his lip. His heart was pounding. Mew looked so beautiful, but he was only here because he'd paid to be here.

"On the bright side?" Mew teased, giving Gulf another kick. "You don't have to worry about me taking advantage or expecting any extra of you," he said, adding a wink for good measure. 

Gulf flushed and bit down the response that wanted to escape, that he maybe wanted Mew to expect something extra out of his date, but that wasn't what they were meant to be. He took a deep breath. "This is awkward." 

"Well," Mew said, tapping his jaw. "This is only awkward if we let it be, Gulf. Or, we can spend the night celebrating the fact that you raised an incredible amount of money for the center." 

Gulf smiled and let some of the tension drain out of him. Mew always knew how to relax him, the right things to say. He grinned up at his best friend. "Izzy and the other guy were so mad that I made more money than both of them combined!" 

Mew laughed, his head falling back. "I'm sure that they were! Tell me everything, right now!" 

And just like that, they were them again, and the tension of realizing they had been each other's blind date was gone. By the time they were eating the provided desert, Gulf knew if this had been an actual date, it would have been the best one he had ever had. But then again, it was Mew, so he should have expected that. 

"I don't know how you have room for that," Mew complained. "Those pants are far too tight, you shouldn't be able to eat that cake." 

"You're the one who told me to wear these pants," Gulf shot back, taking another bite of the chocolate cake with a pleased hum. "You have no one to blame but yourself." 

Mew laughed and grinned, sinking back into his chair. "I suppose that you're right about that." He looked to the door and hummed. "I am going to require a walk around the park after this, or I am never going to make it home in one piece." 

"Well," Gulf said, putting down his fork with a smile, watching as Mew finished his wine with a flourish. His lips were stained dark red from the wine and he wanted to taste them, kiss them until all he could taste was Mew. "Far be it from me to keep you from getting home safely. I shall have to accompany you." 

Mew grinned and gave Gulf a wink, sliding the date card with the signature from the owner into the bill when it was brought over, as well as a few larger bills for a tip before he put it on the table. "Then, shall we, my darling Gulf?" 

Gulf was practiced at hiding the longing the endearment from Mew caused, standing up and holding out his hand with a flourish. When Mew took his hand, Gulf didn't let go, tugging him slowly out of the restaurant and towards the park across the street. Once they were there and walking, he still didn't let go. Mew's hand felt too right in his. 

Mew shivered when Gulf's hand stayed carefully wrapped around his, and bit down on his lip. He wanted this to be real, he wanted everything that Gulf was teasing him with tonight. He settled in beside Gulf and looked up at him as they started to walk through the park. "This was a lovely evening, Gulf. May I say, even perfect?" 

"It was perfect because you were the one I ended up on this date with," Gulf said, managing to keep in a laugh. "I have no doubt that if it was anyone else, I would have been complaining to you in a very long phone call afterward!" 

Mew laughed. "You would have, and I would have done my best to be endlessly supportive of you!" 

Gulf grinned at Mew and squeezed his hand again. "Yes, you always are, Mew." 

Mew stared at Gulf at the expression in his eyes and blinked at the longing he thought he saw there before he shook himself and refocused. Gulf didn't want any of that, didn't think of him like that. He knew better. But... 

Gulf squeezed Mew's hand. "What are you thinking about?" 

Mew smiled and looked down at their hands, where Gulf had shifted so their fingers were tangled together, and neither of them had let go. Maybe... 

"You know," Mew started. "When I realized I couldn't make it to the auction, I told Mild, to bid on the most valuable thing there. To help the center make as much money as it could." 

Gulf blinked, his eyes widening. "What? But that wasn't me!" He huffed and rolled his eyes. "We had a-" 

"No," Mew said, shaking his head. He bit down on his lip and offered Gulf a quick and small smile. "You were the most valuable thing there, Gulf. You always are." 

Gulf flushed, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to turn and face Mew, his heart pounding. "I'm not worth-" 

"You're worth every single dime I spent and more," Mew promised, reaching up to press his fingers to Gulf's lips. "You're the most valuable thing in my life, Gulf, and I won't hear you say a single word differently." 

Gulf's breath caught and he stared at Mew, even as he pulled his fingers away. His mouth was dry and Mew's eyes were shining in the streetlights and stars, and he was so beautiful that Gulf couldn't help himself. He let go of Mew's hand and caught the momentary flicker of disappointment in Mew's eyes, before he reached up and grabbed Mew by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Their lips slammed together, and it was too hard and too desperate, but if this was the only chance he was going to get to kiss Mew, then Gulf was going to do his best to make it count. Except then Mew's hands were on his back, under his jacket, pulling him in closer, and his lips were eagerly moving against his, returning the kiss just as passionately.

By the time they had to lean back for air, Mew's head was swimming and he stared up at Gulf, his lips tingling with the faint hint of pressure. Meeting Gulf's eyes, he could see the fear and worry there, and he grinned, pulling his hands out from Gulf's jacket to reach up and cup his face. "Oh thank god," he breathed, pulling Gulf in for another kiss, this one deeper, lips slick and tongues teasing until they finally broke apart, breathing hard. 

Gulf grinned, pressing their foreheads together, even as he felt Mew's arms settle around his waist, keeping him close. "You know," he whispered. "You didn't have to pay fifty thousand dollars to get a date with me, Mew." 

"Well," Mew said, reaching up to brush some of Gulf's hair out of his face, grinning at him. "I don't regret it. It is a good cause, and well." He leaned up, stealing another soft kiss from Gulf, both of their eyes fluttering shut until he pulled back, smiling. "I don't regret that either, not for a single second." 

Gulf grinned back at Mew, bright and wide. "Me either. No regrets." Mew tightened his arms around Gulf's waist. 

"The only question I have," Mew said, his lips curling as he smirked. "Is how much is it going to cost me to get you to fall in love with me? I am generous, but even I have my limits," he teased. Of course, he had been in love with Gulf as long as he had known his friend, but if they couldn't joke about this, now, then- 

Gulf frowned and he stared at Mew. 

"I," Mew's eyes widened and he stared at Gulf. "I, it was a joke, Gulf, I'm only teasing, I'm so-" he blinked when Gulf kissed him again, melting into it, humming as Gulf kissed him harder and deeper. He lost himself in the slick slide of Gulf's lips, even as they trailed down his neck, making him gasp and press even harder against Gulf. By the time they pulled apart again, his head was swimming in the best way and he smiled again. 

"You don't need to pay me a damn thing, Mew," Gulf growled, staring at him. "I'm already in love with you. I've always been in love with you. You're infuriatingly perfect. I tell you all the time." 

Mew blinked and stared at Gulf, but his best friend (boyfriend, now?) wasn't laughing, or teasing him. His expression was still serious, hints of a frown curled at his lips and Mew realized, over several long, heart-stopping seconds, that Gulf was serious. Gulf was in love with him. He frantically reached up and pulled Gulf into another kiss, and then another, and then another until they were giggling and laughing into each of the kisses, their large smiles interrupting every press of their lips together. 

By the time they pulled back, Mew smiled helplessly at Gulf and tangled his fingers in Gulf's hair, shaking his head. "I love you too, Gulf. And you have to know, that you're the perfect one, not me. I've been in love with you just as long, and I can't believe you beat me to kissing me and being in love with-" This time when he was cut off with a deep, passionate kiss, Mew melted into it, letting Gulf pull him as close as they could get. 

The air around them was starting to cool and Mew breathed out slowly when Gulf pressed their foreheads together. His lips were still tingling and the night didn't seem real, nothing about this seemed real. "Come home with me?" he whispered. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "You don't, we don't have to do anything, but I just..."

Gulf raised his eyebrows. "You just..." 

"I just want this to still be real in the morning, and if you're there, it will be," Mew offered, biting down on his lip. 

Gulf relaxed and cupped Mew's cheek in his palm, pulling him in for another soft kiss. "I can do that," he whispered. "And maybe if you play your cards right, I'll let you get in some proper ogling." 

Mew laughed in delight. "I have been a horrible influence on you." 

"If by horrible, you mean perfect," Gulf teased, taking Mew's hand again, tugging them towards the road where they could catch a cab. 

* * *

Waking up the next morning, wrapped up tightly in the arms of his best friend, now boyfriend, and maybe even love of his life, Mew clenched his eyes shut and fought the urge to cry. It had been real. 

"Mew?" Gulf muttered, blinking sleepily. "You went all tense. You okay?" 

"I am," Mew whispered, lifting Gulf's hand to kiss the back of it before he pressed back against Gulf, snuggling deeper into his arms. "I am rather perfect, in fact." 

"kay," Gulf mumbled, yawning against Mew's hair. "Let me nap for another hour and I'll make you breakfast." 

“Sounds perfect.” 

And it was. 

(The bacon, however, was not, and Gulf was not allowed to waste Mew's good maple bacon until he had mastered the use of his stove.)


End file.
